Give me Liberty
by betaworkshop460
Summary: Bienvenido a los 80s.


**Give me Liberty (dame libertad)**

**La idea para este fic es un poco ridícula, pero es de romance.**

"_Esto podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa relación"._

Tommy Vercetti a Ken Rosenberg al final de la última misión de Grand theft Auto Vice City.

**{-}**

Soy Hans Westergaard fui separado de mi familia, de mi gente, de mi origen noruego, fui reclutado por una asociación, llamada; Asociación Vercetti, como se vio venir, Tommy Vercetti, el amo de Vice City, dueño de hasta la más hermosa y mínima costa de la florida de Vice City, asesino del jefe de jefes, Sonny Forelli, ve a cada sujeto que recluta como un hermano, un cobijo, que lo protege y respalda, en su oficina cuando fue mi primer día, mando llamar a los nuevos sujetos, el portero Mario nos llamó a nosotros, los novatos como nos llaman, un capo como lo es el señor Vercetti, a veces no tiene familia, su única familia es su organización – el señor Vercetti, quiere verlos a todos–, cada uno de los jóvenes hombres como yo, paso a verlo al señor Vercetti.

**{-}**

Lejos de ver a un capo arrogante, mis compañeros vieron a un hombre de 36 años, carismático, muy decidió en sus elecciones, cuando había llegado mi turno, entre temeroso al despacho del señor Tommy.

Sentado en su silla me vio con una mirada fuerte, pensé que me golpearía y me despreciaría, él me dijo – ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?– yo le respondí con mi cabeza, entonces él me pidió que me acercara – Todos me temen, no sé porque. Eres un chico listo, por lo que veo… no sé porque me temes… Yo no muerdo… Vamos acércate–, me acerque más y tome asiento en una silla cercana, le dije – vine señor Vercetti…–, el me interrumpió – Deja de llamarme así… llámame Thomas o simplemente Tommy, entendido tipo duro–, entonces al pedir que lo llamara por su nombre, tome algo de aire y trate de no ponerme nervioso, estaba delante de una leyenda, de un hombre que se apropió de todo Vice City, le dije serio – Vera Tommy, vine porque necesito ayudar a mi familia, escuche rumores de una mujer dueña de toda una ciudad…–, Tommy se levantó algo serio, el; puedo pensar que creyó que yo le estaba diciendo maricon o afeminado, entonces me pregunto – ¿Rumor?, acaso te refieres a un club que mando solicitudes de empleo por todo el mundo. La señorita, su hermana, el novio de esta y su padre no son dueños de todo esto, el norte es mío y el sur también. Vamos, hasta ese club es mío, este… ¿Cómo te llamas?–, nervioso le dije mi nombre – Hans, señor Tommy…– el con su rostro, graciosamente me dijo que el club era llamado "la reina de hielo", había tenido ese nombre en honor a esa chica.

Tommy y su organización se habían apropiado de ese lugar, el club que para suerte no era de la chica sino de su padre fue desmantelado – Elsa, llámala así, Hans; amigo no es más que una golfa en esto, intento matarme a mi… durante un tratado, ¿sabes cómo le quite el club a su padre?–, yo negué con la cabeza, no sabía cómo se lo arrebato, él me dijo que se los quito usando solo un blindaje corporal y un revolver, toda una leyenda.

**{-}**

Yo al momento de conversar le dije que mi familia era numerosa, eran 12 hermanos más, él me dijo que había estado muchos años en prisión, producto de un atentado, en el que mato con una motosierra a varios hombres, traicionado por el ya fallecido Sonny Forelli – Y en fin eso es todo lo que te puedo contar amigo mío–, el me sonrió y le dije mirando casi al suelo – Tom, mi vida fue pesada. Llegue como un idiota, pero ya que estoy aquí y al enterrarme de que usted puso nuevas condiciones a los que solicitamos empleo ahí, me siento feliz–, él me puso su brazo con reloj dorado en mi hombro y me dijo lo siguiente – Hansy, eres bienvenido a mi equipo… Bienvenido a Vice City–, así inicie mi nueva vida junto al jefe de jefes, Tommy Vercetti.

**{-}**

Había pasado una semana desde que me uní a la organización, mi vida cambio, mate por dinero y para pagar las deudas de Tommy, él era el más poderoso, no necesitaba hombres que lo protegieran, a sus 36 años sabia pelear como ningún otro, cada vez se veía más optimista, lo único que odiaba era que se burlaran de su condición de que no sabía nadar.

**{-}**

La vez que conocí a Elsa todo cambio para mí, la chica había huido y se había escondido en un refugio de moteros, el tal Mitch Maker, un tipo barbudo que tenía un extravagante gusto por la pólvora y las apuestas, la joven chica, de ser la jefa de su propio club, termino siendo la gata de otros cabrones, incluyendo a Mitch.

Cuando entre al club, acompañando a Tommy, él me dijo que Mitch era un tipo atrevido, eso ya me estaba dando una mala espina, Mitch nos saludó – Tommy… amigo, que bueno que estas aquí, este… y este quién?–, el carnicero de Harwood como le decían muchos y como odiaba que le dijeran, me presento – Este Mitch es Hans. Hans este tipo es Mitch y así sucesivamente–, Mitch nos estuvo contemplando y hablando con nosotros alegremente, habíamos venido porque Tommy tenía unos pendientes, con… no con Mitch, sino con Elsa, mi amigo hablo con Mitch de la chica la cual se escondió cuando vio a Tommy, el me pidió que la buscara y se la llevara ante él.

– Señorita Elsa– entre a la bodega del club de moteros, la chica se escondió en unas cajas, no fue fácil encontrarla, pero cuando me pare delante de ella, la levante bruscamente y puse mi cara junto a la de ella, observe que su ropa era de una camarera atrevida, su rostro mostraba indignación, cuando la levante ella protesto de que la lastimaba y sin mediar ni hablar, la lleve con Tommy – Aquí tienes Tommy–, el feliz me comento – Me sorprendes cada vez más chaval–, tomo el rostro de Elsa y la obligo a mirarlo – Estuve buscándote, después de que intentaste matarme… porque te ocultas… muñeca–, Elsa con lágrimas recordó a su familia asesinada por un verdadero carnicero, ella se limitó solo a verlo y a no hablar, Tommy viendo esto se alegró, me daban ganas en ese entonces de golpear y destruir esa dentadura.

Tommy era más sádico que yo, pero se contenía más fácilmente, me miro y me dijo – Llévala al auto–, obedecí la orden y la lleve, al auto, por otro lado Tommy se quedó a hablar un rato con Mitch y yo me quede a esperarlo en el auto, Elsa me miraba triste, distanciada y enojada, ella me dijo – ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en lastimarme? Ese infeliz mato a mi familia, hui porque quería quemarme, ese maldito…–, cuando veo a través del retrovisor a Elsa, la veo llorar, ella contempla mis ojos verdes y termina con – quemo a mi hermana–, yo quería hablar con ella pero mi condición de ser otro matón mas de Tommy no me lo permitía, solo me limite a mirarla sin expresiones, me daban ganas de matar a Tommy.

**{-}**

Tommy entro al auto después de agradecerle a Mitch, creí que entraría para violar a Elsa, pero no lo hizo, entro y se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que condujera hasta su mansión.

Llegamos a su residencia, bajo del auto y me dijo, sin chistar – Mátala–, Elsa que se había cobijado me miro asustada, abrió su boca para protestar pero no pronuncio palabra alguna – Dale libertad, Hans… Vamos–, después de decirme eso, Tommy se retiró a su mansión.

Elsa abrió el coche, corrió hasta mí y me dijo alterada y clamando por su vida – No me mates, po... por favor… hare lo que tu pidas, soy la última de mi descendencia… por favor, no lo hagas–, yo me debatía entre matar a Elsa o dejarla vivir, alce mi pistola.

La puse en su abdomen y trate de jalar el gatillo – Elsa…–, susurre cerca de su boca, nunca había visto a una chica hermosa, aterrada y con una tentación que me altero casi mi libido, la bese y deje caer mi arma al suelo, me solté de sus labios dulces y suaves y le dije – tengo que sacarte de aquí, Tommy nos matara a ambos si no nos vamos–, tome a Elsa y la cargue, procedí a meterla al auto, entre al vehículo, lo encendí y hui.

Creí que Tommy nos perseguiría pero no fue así, durante el camino a un hotel, recibí una llamada, era Tommy, conteste su llamada – Tommy… yo no pude… este…–, Tommy indignando me grito y me dijo que me buscaría, lo sentí amenazarme pero no fue así, corte la llamada y Salí de ahí.

**{-}**

Me refugie en un hotel cercano, lleve a Elsa durante mi travesía en mis brazos, la chica se sentía mal, sentía que no podía vivir, se debatía entre matarse o continuar el legado de su familia, en la habitación, una vez entramos, la acosté en la cama, despierto, la observe, sus ojos azules enormes, sus labios delicados y su figura inmaculada, piernas descubiertas por el short, largas y bellas, yo alterado me presente – Este… yo me llamo Hans–, la chica solo me veía, sentía que yo la protegería y así seria.

Ella abrió la boca y me agradeció – Gracias por alejarme de ese maldito, desde que te vi sentí que no eras como el… creo que deberás disculparte por el beso–, me sonroje y le pedí una disculpa, Tommy era el dueño de Vice City, salir de su paraíso sería complicado, pero habría que intentarlo, abrí mi boca y le confesé – Elsa, Tommy es poderoso… estoy pensando en dejar todo y comenzar desde cero… tu podrías acompañarme–, la blonda se levantó de la cama y me dijo, que no podía irse, Tommy la buscaría – Hans… irme es un desperdicio, me alegro de ser salvada y de que no me hayas matado, pero no quiero irme, debo hacer pagar a ese infeliz–, me acerque a ella y le trate de aclarar sin alterarme – No eres consciente y no has visto nada. Es un asesino, tiene 36 años… tu y yo solo somos dos pobres niños delante de el–, ella triste no sabía cómo debatir y lidiar con eso, Tommy Vercetti; el carnicero de Harwood, era más sanguinario que cualquier otro hombre, capas de doblegar a la ley a su favor, Elsa no podría contra él, pensé en como quitarme a Vercetti de encima y comenzar una vida, había pensado que Elsa podía vivir conmigo, desde que la vi me enamore de ella, quería que mi vida no fuera en la soledad como la de Tommy, sino con alguien más y ese alguien más seria, Elsa.

**{-}**

Al día siguiente empecé con los planes de quitar a Tommy de mi vida y de la vida de Elsa, ella por su parte seguía con la idea de matarse o continuar viviendo o hacer pagar a Vercetti, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la salida, pero no conté con que Elsa no me dejaría solo, sabía lo que tenía en mi mente, matar a Tommy Vercetti, mi entusiasmo sumado con el de Elsa me dio la oportunidad de ir y plantearle cara a el carnicero de Harwood.

**{-}**

Llegue a su mansión, lucia vacía, al entra a la puerta principal, me detuve, Elsa me seguía ella estaba dispuesta a vengar a su familia, finalmente se había decidido, matar a Thomas Vercetti, el por su parte, parado en las escaleras y con un simple revolver me dijo – ¿Por qué Hans? ¿Por qué dejar todo y salvar a la mujer que me amenazo?–, dejo de mirarme y miro a Elsa y le dijo – Ya veo, tu también dispuesta a matarme, otra vez–, Elsa alzo su arma que le había dado, decidida; iba a matar a Tommy, pero le baje su brazo – No…–, Vercetti por su parte me miro y me comento – Vamos, sé que amas a la mujer, desde que la viste y desde que la metiste al auto. MI auto…–, miro al suelo y apunto su arma contra Elsa, yo me puse enfrente para protegerla y le grite – ¡VERCETTI!, ¡NO! No le dispares… negociemos– el seguía apuntado su arma contra nosotros, hasta que reflexiono o al parecer hizo eso, bajo su pistola y me dijo – Ok, ¿De qué quieres hablar, Westergaard?– me encamine hasta el, Elsa por su parte me seguía y le apuntaba a Tommy con la pistola que le di, Tommy sin mediar palabra, guardo su pistola y me comento – Sabes que odio los intercambios, recuerdas el relato de que intentaron matarme después de salir de prisión–, con mi cabeza afirme y le dije – Mi oferta es… deja a Elsa en paz. Dame 5 millones de dólares y olvida todo esto–, Elsa se alejó de mí y me miro, sin darme cuenta sentí algo frio, creo que la oportunidad de matar de Elsa la altero, apunto su pistola en mi cuello por debajo de mi nuca, me aclaro enojada – No dejare que en paz a ese infeliz… lo matas tú o lo mato yo, nada negociaciones, ¡escuchaste!–, Elsa me uso como blindaje corporal y apunto su pistola contra Tommy, quien soltó su pistola y se giró – Tu oferta la acepto, tengo tantos enemigos que ya ni me importa cuántos quieren mi cabeza, bueno en fin… en cuanto a ti Elsa. Adelante mátame, si te atreves, espero que tu noviecito no te lo impida–, vimos a Tommy irse a su oficina y sacar su teléfono, tecleo los números y marco a su abogado Ken Rosenberg, Elsa no paraba de quitar su apunte con su arma a Tommy, aunque este ya no estuviera ahí, me gire y le dije – Elsa. El pasado ya paso, te salve de él, porque... me die cuenta de que… Te amo y sé que tú también me amas– ella me seguía apuntado con su arma de manera nerviosa. Logre quitársela sin que ella pusiera resistencia y vi como ella me miraba melancólicamente, me confeso – Quería vengar a mi familia, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo luchar contra ese hombre, yo… Creo que también desde que te vi… te amo, simplemente–, abrace a Elsa y la cargue en mis brazos, le di un beso.

Sus dulces labios me supieron a manjar y deleite, salimos de ese lugar, yéndonos a un futuro prometedor.

**{-}**

La oferta de Vercetti, fue cumplida, Tommy cumplió su parte, Elsa se fue conmigo y se propuso cambiar su actitud y vida, creo que yo la hice cambiar, aunque la verdad no dejo de pensar en el carnicero de Harwood, un hombre difícil, sin preocupaciones, quería muerta a Elsa, pero parece ser que reflexiono, en sí, él tiene a tantos enemigos que es difícil saber cuál es el más ambicioso.

Mi vida con Elsa como he dicho cambio, de tanto vivir juntos me case con ella y tuvimos a nuestra primer hija, Helena.

Fundamos nuestro propio club en una ciudad llamada Liberty City, al parecer Elsa decidida a todo quiso algo en grande y seguir el paso de su difunto padre, el club llamado Arendelle, fue todo un éxito.

**{-}**

Una noche después de hacer el amor con Elsa, pasar a ver a mi hija Helena, situándonos en el año 2001, recibí una llamada, conteste, el buzón de voz me decía una dirección, me aliste y me dirigí al sitio.

Al llegar vi a un sujeto silencioso, amigo cercano de Tommy, le pregunte si era el, el que me había hablado, el hombre no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarme, serio le pregunte como se llamaba, del coche donde estaba sentado, se levantó y se dirigió hasta mí, me dio una tarjeta, yo solo vi un nombre y lo leí – Claude Speed–, y ahí me di cuenta de que se me dio la libertad de haber sido el mejor, la aproveche y desaproveche, me di cuenta de que era un jefe para este hombre.

La libertad es la que siempre anhelamos todos y Tommy Vercetti la había conseguido.

**Notas del autor:**

**Me tome la libertad de corregir este fic.**

**Separando líneas y agregando pequeñeces.**

**El nombre de este fic es una referencia a la primera misión de Grand Theft Auto 3.**

**La idea original seria proponerle un desarrollo de una historia similar a A Frozen Fan, aunque me comunique con ella, ella simplemente denegó la oferta, aun así me hubiera gustado que ella realizara una historia así.**

**Como una versión o ports de GTA para distintos dispositivos, donde se corrigen detalles, este fic me tome la libertad de corregir algunas pequeñeces, además no es el único, ya varios de mis fics fueron corregidos eventualmente.**

**Mando saludos y suerte.**


End file.
